ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Wesley
Seattle, Washigton, USA | music = "I Got It" by Gorilla Zoe | affiliation = | current_efeds = True Honor Wrestling | brand = Monday Night Showcase | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = The Wesley Clothesline | will = | wont = | trainer = Corlew Wrestling Academy | handler = | debut = August 2010 | record = 0–0–0 | accomplishments = | retired = }}' '''Damian Andrew Wesley '(born April 10, 1990) is a newly professional e-wrestler. He debuted in August 2010 after graduating his wrestling school in Seattle, Washington. He is currently working for True Honor Wrestling (THW) and will debut on their PPV event Summer Slaughter. . Early Life Damian Wesley was born to Jared and Candace Wesley on April 10th of 1990. His father is a mechanic, and former Southpaw boxer (but had to retire due to injuries) and his mother is a waitress. Damian first started watching wrestling at the age of five. His father didn't approve of it at first, but overtime began to let Damian watch wrestling on TV and bought him magazines. By the time he was ten years old, he would basically wrestle with his friends from school when they spent the night. They would put a bed sheet on the ground and use the bed as turnbuckles. When he was twelve years old, he and three other friends used Damian's trampoline as a wrestling ring and got together all four of the families and put on one hour show. This is when Damian knew he wanted to become a professional wrestler when he grew up. He started going to gyms and working out trying to get a lot more built. When he was fifteen years old, he got into a fight at high school when a older young man taunting him and calling him 'Framian Damian'. Damian was pushed into the locker, and this is when Damian tripped the bully, and performed an ankle lock which twisted the bully's ankle. Damian was suspended for three days. Once he graduated from high school in 2008, he immediately sought out a nearby wrestling school. A old wrestler who went by the name of Jarvais Corlew trained Damian for two years until Damian graduated from his wrestling school in the summer of 2010. Early Career When he joined Corlew Wrestling Academy in 2008. Damian's trainer had up to 20 trainees. He taught them the psyhics of wrestling, and the power and mobility of it. He also taught them steadily moves for six months straight until he decided that once a month at the end of the month the Academy held a annual show. Of course, the audience was only for family and friends and was free. Damian was probably in the Top 3 best wrestlers in Corlew's school. And not every wrestler wrestled every month. Some were trained to be referees. They were taught to be everything of wrestling. The show's only went from March of 2009 to October of 2009. Professional Wrestling Career True Honor Wrestling (2010–) In August of 2010, he signed a one-year contract with True Honor Wrestling Personal Life He has two brothers: Aaron (b. 1987) and Tristan (b. 1993) Damian attended Jake Sky High School from 2004–2008. He graduated in the Class of 2008. He also attended and graduated in 2010 from Corlew Wrestling Academy. In Wrestling *'Finisher Move' **''The Wesley Clothesline'' (Three Point Stance Clothesline) *'Signature Moves' **Backhand Chop **Fist Drop **Dragon Screw **German Suplex **DDT **Powerbomb **Dropkick **Figure Four Leglock **Spinebuster **High Knee **Enzugigiri **Mounted Punches *'Nicknames' **The Stylinator (2010–) *'Entrance Themes' **"I Got It" by Gorilla Zoe (2010–present) Match Records Corlew Wrestling Academy True Honor Wrestling {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-family: sans-serif; margin: 0 0 1em 1em; font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" width="100%" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=4%|'Result' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=4%|'Record' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=15%|'Winner(s)' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=17%|'Loser(s)' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=13%|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=13%|'Promotion' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=15%|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3" width=28%|'Match Type' |- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|z TBA | TBA | TBA | TBA | Summer Slaughter | True Honor Wrestling | August 31, 2010 | Standard |-